Our not so happy marriage
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Pernikahan Naruto dan Ino Uzumaki bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Apakah akan selamat? / for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019
1. our marriage 1

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 1

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Jam sebelas malam. Dan Naruto Uzumaki masih belum pulang juga. Sial.

Kesabaran Ino Uzumaki mulai habis. Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan Naruto dan Ino yang ke tujuh tapi si kumis rubah itu masih juga belum tampak batang hidungnya. Ino sangat marah. Sebentar lagi api lilin akan padam dan ia mulai berpikir acara anniversary ini akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

Ya, Ino mendekorasi ruang tamunya seromantis mungkin untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Tak ada lampu yang menyala, sebagai gantinya lusinan lilin merah yang menjadi pelita. Saat suaminya pulang, Ino akan langsung memeluknya, mengecupnya hangat lalu makan malam istimewa berdua di ruang makan mungil mereka.

Ada kue tar, ayam panggang, sebotol wine, dan coklat-coklat kecil, semua sudah tersedia rapi di meja makan. Ino terpaksa tersenyum tipis melihat itu semua. Tinggal menunggu suaminya pulang.

TAPI KENAPA NARUTO BELUM PULANG JUGAA?!!!

Ino berdiri gelisah di depan pintu ruang tamu. Tengkuknya mulai terasa dingin. Ia bahkan memakai gaun merah seksi backless yang memamerkan punggung putih mulusnya. Naruto pernah bilang ia menyukai punggung Ino. Jadi Ino memakai gaun itu untuk menyenangkan suaminya di hari istimewa ini. Dan jangan lupa high heels. Agar kakinya makin terlihat jenjang.

Jam sebelas lewat sepuluh menit.

Masih sunyi.

Ino menutup wajahnya. Hatinya kini benar-benar sakit. Sedari tadi hatinya dikoyak-koyak rasa gelisah. Dan ia sudah sampai di ambang batasnya. Kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur. Bagaimana bisa suaminya melupakan hari seistimewa ini?

Brrak Brukk brakk...

Ino tercekat. Suara orang terseret-seret muncul di teras rumahnya. Segera Ino membuka pintu dan... perasaannya makin campur aduk.

Naruto pulang.

Ya, suaminya sudah pulang.

Dipapah oleh Shikamaru dan Sai, dua sahabat baik Naruto. Shikamaru menghela nafas sementara Sai tersenyum seadanya. Sasuke mendecih di samping mereka bertiga. Lalu matanya menatap Ino. Hanya sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Umm Ino, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Naruto mabuk. Kami mengantarnya pulang," kata Sasuke. Ino masih tercekat melihat keadaan suaminya yang sangat payah.

"Rumahmu mati lampu ya? Gelap sekali," sahut Shikamaru. Ino menggeleng pelan. Sai pun melangkah maju agar Naruto bisa digapai lebih dekat oleh istrinya. "Tadi ada acara perpisahan di kantor, maaf ya suamimu jadi lambat pulang," senyum Sai ramah. Ino diam saja, tangannya sibuk memapah Naruto agar masuk rumah.

"Sampai jumpa, Ino,"

Ino mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Ketiga sahabat suaminya pun kembali naik ke mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di sebelah rumah Uzumaki.

"Heheeheeeheee..." Naruto cengengesan, sesekali cegukan. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sayu. Ino jengkel setengah mati melihatnya. Mana mungkin perayaan Anniversary akan lancar kalau suaminya teler macam orang bodoh begini?!

Ino mendesah kesal. Heels tajamnya menghentak lantai. Naruto terkulai jatuh dan memeluk betis indah istrinya.

"Ino, kenapa kau harum sekali? Kau habis makan kue ya?" celoteh Naruto ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. Ino menghentak sekali lagi.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Apa kau tak ingat ini hari apa?!" ketus Ino kesal.

"Hari Selasa,"

Ino menarik nafas. "Sudahlah,"

Kemudian Naruto bangun. Tanpa dinyana, si kumis rubah itu berkata, "Tenang saja sayang, aku tahu kok hari ini hari pernikahan kita" Naruto tersenyum manis. Mata Ino melebar, senyum mulai terbit di wajah flawlessnya.

"Tapi aku benci pernikahan, Ino. Aku mau bebas. Andai waktu bisa kembali, aku tidak mau menikah. Aku mau bebas," sendu Naruto. Lelaki itu cegukan lagi. Matanya sayu dan sedih. Menghancurkan senyum istrinya barusan.

*

*


	2. our marriage 2

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 2

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hari ulang tahun pernikahan Naruto dan Ino Uzumaki, perubahan-perubahan mulai terjadi di keluarga kecil itu. Ino mengingat semuanya. Ya, semua yang Naruto katakan di malam hari anniversary mereka yang ke tujuh.

_Kau mau kebebasan, baiklah._

_Ambil semua itu._

_Ambil._

"Sayang, hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Kau tak apa?" kata Naruto sambil sibuk memakai dasi. Sudah seminggu ini istrinya menolak memakaikannya dasi. Terpaksa Naruto memasangnya sendiri.

Ino menggumam. "Ya,"

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto menoleh. Ganjil. Biasanya Ino selalu banyak cakap tapi akhir-akhir ini... sudah untung Ino mau bicara sepuluh kosa kata. Sisanya hanya "Hmm".

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Naruto mendekati istrinya yang cantik. Sebelum berangkat kerja, mereka selalu bertukar kecup yang hangat. Wajah Ino memang sangat cantik tapi apa artinya keindahan itu bila yang ditampilkan Ino hanya seraut wajah datar. "Tak apa," gumamnya pelan. Iris aquamarinenya melihat langit melalui jendela. Menolak memandang mata biru suaminya.

Naruto terdiam. Tujuh tahun menikah, tentu ia tahu segala macam kode istrinya. Sekarang Ino memberi kode 'ICE' yang itu artinya 'menjauh sana, sialan. pikir sendiri salahmu apa!'. Naruto sweat drop. Kode 'ICE' itu yang paling bahaya tingkat kemarahan Ino. Mengerikan...

Naruto membuang nafas. Garuk-garuk kepala sebentar, istrinya tetap tak mau melihatnya. Kamar mereka hening. Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang Naruto sendiri pun tak pernah tahu apa itu.

"Baiklah Anata, aku berangkat,"

Naruto mengecup singkat pipi istrinya, yang dibalas dengan diam. Ino tetap duduk manis menghadap jendela. Naruto mulai sakit hati..

*

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah satu minggu ini Ino mendiamkan aku. Memangnya aku salah apa?" Naruto terkulai lesu, nafsu makannya menguap melihat semangkok ramen di hadapannya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata duduk bersama di kantin kantor. Si kumis rubah mulai curhat tentang hubungan pribadinya dengan teman-temannya. Tapi apa daya... Inilah jawaban semua teman-temannya itu.

Shikamaru (mendengus) : "Mana kutahu. Temari juga mendiamkan aku... sudah tiga minggu malah!"

Sasuke (sambil menyeruput ramen) : "Mampus kau, dobe,"

Sai (senyum manis) : "Mungkin ia muak melihatmu yang banyak bacot,"

Hinata (menepuk punggung Naruto, simpati) : "Hmm mungkin ia hamil?"

Naruto nyaris tersedak.

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ino tak mungkin hamil. Justru lebih baik kalau Ino tak pernah hamil!_

"Hamil?" Sai mengulang kata itu. Mukanya aneh. Ya, dari semua pria di meja itu, hanya ia yang belum menikah. Hinata mengangkat bahu. Toh gadis itu juga belum menikah jadi kata itu masih terasa asing baginya.

"Kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya, Hinata," Naruto senyum kikuk. "Mungkin juga iya, Naruto," sahut Shikamaru. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya yang bodoh. "Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau Ino bisa saja sangat menginginkan bayi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa beban.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Ia tahu itu. Tujuh tahun menikah dan belum ada Uzumaki junior di kediaman mereka. Bukannya Naruto tak ingin. Hanya saja...

Lidah Naruto tercekat.

Ia hanya tak bisa mengatakannya di depan teman-temannya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, permintaan resignku sudah di-acc oleh Kakashi-san," Sai angkat suara. Membuka topik baru karena Naruto lama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto diam-diam bersyukur.

"Baguslah, Sai-kun. Jadinya kau pilih yang mana? Perancis atau Italia?" tanya Hinata lembut, ikut senang. Sai mengernyit sedetik. "Entahlah, mungkin Paris, mungkin juga Roma," jawabnya.

Jiwa seni dalam darah Sai rupanya makin menguat. Sai memilih untuk resign dari kantor zona amannya demi memuaskan dahaganya agar bisa melukis. Tak tanggung-tanggung, di luar negeri sekalian.

Sasuke senyum tipis. "Yeah, selamat." Shikamaru mangut-mangut. "Selamat, Sai. Jadi kapan kau akan resign?" tanya Shikamaru to the point.

Sai nyengir. "Dua bulan kemudian," jawabnya tenang. "Hoh, berarti kau harus cari penggantinya sebelum itu," kata Naruto. "Ya, aku mempromosikan Hinata untuk menggantikan tempatku," jawab Sai ramah.

"Eehh?!!" Hinata blushing gugup.

Sai senyum manis. "Nanti datang ke ruanganku ya," ujarnya ramah. Hinata masih merona, selanjutnya mereka kembali bercerita tentang banyak hal.


	3. our marriage 3

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 3

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke tujuh.

Ino mulai melunak. Bagaimanapun, tak semua pernikahan seindah negeri dongeng. Jadi Ino memutuskan untuk memaafkan Naruto.

Kemarin, mereka kembali menjadi little Uzumaki family yang harmonis. Ino bisa melihat betapa Naruto sangat sangat bahagia bisa memeluk tubuh istrinya lagi.

Malam ini, Naruto berjanji akan pulang cepat dan mereka akan having candle light dinner di salah satu restoran terkemuka di Tokyo. "Sebagai ganti malam anniversary kita yang berantakan," kata Naruto tadi pagi. Ino pun percaya.

Jam tujuh malam, Ino sudah siap. Mengenakan gaun merah backless yang sama. Pun high heelsnya. Menanti suami tercintanya menjemputnya pergi dan menepati janjinya.

Tidak tidak tidak.

Lagi-lagi...

Tidak menepati janji.

Ino Uzumaki, sang ibu rumah tangga, istri dari Naruto Uzumaki, mulai mencak-mencak. Jam sepuluh malam! Demi tuhan! Suaminya itu masih juga belum pulang! Sialan memang! Mana nomor hpnya tak aktif!

Ino menggeser layar hpnya kasar. Ia akan menghubungi Shikamaru. Sahabatnya dari kecil itu pasti bersama suaminya yang bodoh.

"Ya halo...?"

"Shika,"

"Oh.. Ino.. Ada apa?"

"Apa Naruto ada bersamamu?"

"Ya, tapi dia lagi di toilet sekarang,"

"Tak masalah. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Hmm di Moschino Bar," Shikamaru tampak ragu mengatakannya.

Bar.

Ino mendengus jengkel. Segera ia tutup telponnya. Usai meraih mantel, wanita muda itu berjalan keluar menyusuri Tokyo ke tempat suaminya berada.

*

Ino Uzumaki, dulunya Yamanaka, berjalan cepat menuju meja bar kawanan suaminya. Gerombolan mereka tentu saja paling berisik. Tak disangka seorang berambut pink menyenggol pundaknya.

"Sakura," kata Ino kaget. Sakura Uchiha tak kalah kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Pig! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" pekik Sakura karena suara DJ makin menggila.

"Menjemput suami yang bodoh...?" suara Ino menggantung. Sakura mendengus. "Same here," ketus Sakura. Wanita yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu mendecih sekali sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. "Sasuke makin sering mabuk-mabukan. Kurasa suamimu itu jadi pengaruh buruk buat Sasuke," sindir Sakura tanpa filter.

Ino membelalak. "Enak saja! Dari dulu Sasuke kan memang tukang mabuk. Jangan seenaknya bicara jelek tentang suamiku, jidat!" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

Sakura tersenyum aneh. Lalu tangannya bersedekap dan maju selangkah mendekati Ino. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Pig-chan, kau tahu ada gosip baru di kantor suami kita?"

Mata tanpa pupil Ino spontan melebar. "Apa?" desisnya penasaran. Misi mencari suami bodoh ditunda dulu. Kapan lagi ia bisa bertukar gosip dengan si Jidat lebar galak.

Sakura menelan ludah. Hatinya terasa berat tapi tahu-tahu lidahnya sudah bergerak duluan. "Aku dengar Naruto ada main mata dengan si karyawan baru," Sakura berbisik di tengah bar yang sangat berisik.

Ino tercekat. Nafasnya terhenti dan ia menatap Sakura horor. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Terlalu sakit rasanya mendengar gosip itu dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura buru-buru memegang pundak Ino. "Ino, maaf aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Sasuke yang bilang padaku. Tapi aku rasa kau berhak mengetahuinya, Ino. Kita sama-sama wanita, sama-sama sebagai seorang istri. Memang pahit tapi kurasa kau harus tetap mengetahuinya sebelum terlambat. Maksudku, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya jadi..."

Ino tak lagi mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa goyah. Untunglah Sakura berbaik hati memapahnya. "Ino..." Sakura jadi tak enak hati pada sahabatnya. Ino tampak sangat terguncang.

Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau ia kalah. Segera ia bangkit lagi dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau bilang suamiku selingkuh dengan karyawan baru?" desis Ino. Sakura diam sejenak. "Hmm.. Sasuke bilang mereka sering bepergian berdua,"

"Bepergian bukan berarti selingkuh, jidat," ketus Ino jengkel. Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke bilang, kedekatan mereka lebih dari batas wajar. Maksudku, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama," suara Sakura makin pelan.

Ino pun membuang nafas. Mengontrol emosinya. "Baik, akan kutanya langsung si kuning sialan itu. Awas saja kalau dia betulan selingkuh," lalu Ino segera berjalan ke tujuan awalnya. Sakura mengikutinya, toh dimana ada Naruto disitu ada Sasuke.

*

Usai memenangkan tender klien Sarutobi, geng Naruto cs pesta pora di bar langganan. Dan karena Sai sebentar lagi resign dari kantor, maka lelaki muka tembok itulah yang mentraktir mereka minum malam ini.

"Lagi, dobe!!" Sasuke bersorak girang.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau bisa muntah minum sebanyak itu...!" Shikamaru mulai pusing dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau minum seperti anak SMP menyedihkan yang sok gaul!" Sai tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto terbahak-bahak. Tubuhnya sudah sempoyongan tapi ia harus menerima tantangan si Sai sialan. "Aku bukan anak puber yang sok keren! Aku ini calon manajer, bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke (?). "Sini birnya, Shikamaru!" tangannya menengadah pada Hinata, satu-satunya gadis dalam perkumpulan mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah mabuk. Hentikan saja," cicit Hinata gugup. Tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto yang oleng kanan kiri. "Diam, Hinata! Aku bukan laki-laki lembek yang takut sama istrinya!" bentak Naruto.

"Hah?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata sama-sama mengernyit.

"Ya! Aku bukan pria seperti itu! Aku mau mabuk! Aku mau apa, semua terserah mauku! Mana birnya?!" teriak Naruto lagi. Otaknya tentu sudah kacau. Tak bisa berpikir sedetik pun. Yang penting ia hepi. Ia tak mau mengingat Ino. Istrinya galak, cara marahnya menjengkelkan. Mendiamkan orang sampai seabad pun tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia sudah berbaikan dengan Ino.

Sasuke tergelak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa itu artinya bukan cuma ia yang merasa takut pada makhluk bernama istri?

Sai pun menyodorkan botol bir baru pada Naruto. Masih tersegel rapi. "Ini, jelek," kata Sai sempoyongan. Pemuda pucat itu juga senyam-senyum bodoh.

Selanjutnya, yang terjadi terasa sangat cepat. Sai tergelincir, mungkin karena tumpahan bir di lantai. Ia menabrak Naruto dan Naruto pun terjatuh menindihi Hinata di sofa empuk bar.

"Aaagghh..." Sai mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur bokong Naruto. Untungnya botol birnya aman, masih ia genggam erat. Dengan wajah bodoh Sai memeluk botol bir itu seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja selamat dari kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Shikamaru mulai ketiduran. Liurnya membasahi meja. Sementara Sasuke mulai hilang kesadaran. Usai tertawa habis-habisan, tenaganya rasanya mulai habis. Stop pikirkan rambut pink istrinya, bikin pusing saja. Lebih baik ia segera tidur, istirahat.

Naruto cegukan. Matanya setengah tertutup menahan berat badan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menindihi Hinata. Tapi lama-lama terasa berat juga. Dilihatnya sebentar wajah Hinata.

_Cantik._

Pipi putih Hinata bersemu merah, sangat lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan.

Naruto berpikir mungkin tak apa kalau hanya sekali saja ia menyentuh pipi mulus itu. Sedetik kemudian bibir Naruto mendarat di wajah Hinata.

_Gadis ini sangat cantik..._

Hinata menahan nafas. Rasanya hampir pingsan dicium oleh... Naruto Uzumaki...


	4. our marriage 4

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 4

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

"HOOO JADI BEGINI KELAKUAN KALIAN!!!"

Ino Uzumaki murka semurka-murkanya. "BANGUN!!" Sakura menggeplak kepala Sasuke dengan kipas tangan yang ia bawa.

Serempak kumpulan laki-laki dewasa yang tadi sudah teler itu langsung terjaga. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menekan dada Hinata yang besar. "Kyaaa!" pekik Hinata kesakitan. Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Kenapa ada Hinata di bawahnya..?

Ino melihat semuanya. _Semuanya_. **_S E M U A N Y A._**

Suaminya memang brengsek. Benar apa yang dibilang Sakura.

"I-Ino..." lirih Naruto kelimpungan.

"S-sakura..." Sasuke pun tak kalah limbung. _Kenapa ada monster pink di bar ini? Bukannya tadi sore istrinya yang garang itu bilang dia ada operasi sampai subuh? Kok...? _

Shikamaru mendesah lega sendirian. Syukurlah Temari pulang kampung kemarin...

Ino menahan nafas. Ditatapnya laki-laki berambut kuning yang telah menjadi suaminya selama tujuh tahun. Teringat lagi semua masa indah pernikahan mereka dan berbagai macam kenangan manis lainnya.

Ino menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Naruto Uzumaki tapi apa yang ia dapat sebagai balasannya?

Perselingkuhan?

"Ino... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kesadaran Naruto langsung meningkat. Kepalanya memang sakit tapi melihat nyonya Uzumaki di hadapannya, semua rasa teler itu menciut seketika.

"Kau..."

Ino bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto mengkhianatinya. Suaminya mencium wanita lain, Ino lihat itu. Apa yang lebih sakit daripada ini?

"Ino..." Naruto maju, ingin menyentuh istrinya tapi segera ditepis Sakura. Nyonya Uchiha itu tentu tahu betul perasaan Ino sekarang bagaimana. Sakura memandang jijik pada Naruto.

"Diam kau, tukang selingkuh! Jangan sentuh sahabatku!" gertak Sakura galak. Naruto heran, apa maksudnya istri Sasuke ini?

Naruto baru saja bangun dari mabuknya. Sumpah, ia tak ingat apa-apa. Apa sih yang dibilang si monster pink itu? Selingkuh apaan?

Hinata menunduk. Bahunya bergetar ketakutan. Julukan pelakor mulai membayangi pikirannya..

"Aku mau cerai!"

Sesudah itu Ino berbalik pulang. Rambut pirangnya melambai indah di mata Naruto. Tapi... apa tadi yang ia bilang? Cerai?

_Apa itu cerai? _

"Ha? Apa itu cerai, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap bodoh sahabatnya. Jelas, mabuknya belum hilang seratus persen. Sasuke mendengus. "Cerai itu makanan kesukaannya Sakura. Buah cerai," senyum Sasuke pada istrinya yang menganga.

Sakura tak lagi menghiraukan kumpulan lelaki bodoh di depannya. Otaknya terus-terusan teriak "INO MAU CERAI DARI NARUTO!!". gawat! Sahabatnya mau bercerai!

"Ino, tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Ino sekalipun tak menoleh apa lagi menghentikan langkahnya untuk Sakura. Terpaksa Sakura bergegas menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Ah, sebelum Sakura pergi, ia mendelik tajam pada satu-satunya wanita lain di kumpulan lelaki bodoh teman Sasuke. Si karyawan baru. Penyebab cerainya Ino Uzumaki dan suaminya.

"Dasar kau pelakor!" maki Sakura pedas. Hinata mengkeret. Serasa ditimpa batu besar di kepala. Hal yang paling ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi... Air matanya mulai membasahi pipi. Ia maluuu sekali...

Sakura pun pergi setelah mengatai si wanita tak tahu diri. Sahabatnya jauh lebih penting sekarang.


	5. our marriage 5

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 5

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Esok paginya, setelah sadar dari sisa mabuknya semalam, Naruto memohon-mohon di kaki Ino agar tidak jadi berpisah.

"Ino, aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku, plis... Kau hanya salah paham, sayang," rengek Naruto. Hati Ino sekalipun tak goyah membatalkan tekadnya. "Apanya yang salah paham? Ciumanmu itu salah paham pada wanita lain?" bentak Ino sambil menahan tangis. Habis sudah kesabarannya ya tuhan...

Naruto menelan ludah. "Dengar, sayang... Aku mabuk. Mana aku tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Demi tuhan Ino, aku tak ingat apa-apa," melas Naruto.

Ino tetap menggeleng. Semua kata-kata Naruto saat mabuk mampir lagi di otaknya. Orang bilang, ucapan saat mabuk itulah yang paling jujur. Dan itu artinya, Naruto memang sudah bosan dengannya. Dua kali sudah Ino mendengar sendiri betapa Naruto menginginkan kebebasan dan ia... adalah istri yang buruk? Tidak membuat Naruto nyaman? Membuatnya takut?

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita akhiri saja pernikahan ini," tangis Ino pecah. Air matanya bergulir di pipi dan segera Ino hapus. Naruto bangkit ingin menyeka tapi Ino menepisnya kasar.

"Ino,"

"Cukup Naruto! Cukup!!" pekik Ino tak tahan. Naruto membeku.

"Kau diam-diam selalu merasa aku mengekangmu kan?! Kau masih mau merasa bebas?! Kau diam-diam berpikir aku ini mengerikan, menyeramkan! Dan kau... Kau selalu ingin wanita yang jauh lebih lembut dariku untuk jadi istrimu!!"

Naruto diam. Memandang nanar istrinya yang banjir air mata.

"Lalu kenapa..." teriakan Ino berubah menjadi suara yang lirih. Tangan putihnya memukul pelan bahu suaminya.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Selanjutnya Ino menangis pilu. Ya ia ingat, ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto dulu.. Awalnya Naruto selalu menolaknya. Tapi berkat usaha pantang menyerah Ino, tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah menikah. Naruto bilang hatinya telah terbuka untuk Ino. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, Ino selalu merasa itu bohong. Naruto tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya...

"Huhuhuu..." Ino menangis sedu sedan. Naruto masih diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berkali-kali ia ingin merangkul istrinya, tapi ujung-ujungnya selalu ditepis. Terpaksa ia hanya bisa diam. Menyaksikan istrinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu. Kemarin itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirk--"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi.. Kau bahkan tidak ingat kau punya janji padaku kemarin malam. Aku memang tidak se-berharga itu di matamu," potong Ino.

"Aku ingat, Ino--"

"Cukup. Kau bahkan membiarkan aku menunggu..." Ino menangis lagi. Hatinya perih mengingat betapa ia seperti orang bodoh sendirian kemarin malam menunggu suaminya pulang, tapi ternyata suaminya bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain...

"Ino..." rengek Naruto tapi Ino segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meskipun Naruto mengiba tetap tinggal.

"Kau memang tidak mencintaiku dari awal, Naruto..." lirih Ino sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.


	6. our marriage 6

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 6

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

"Pig, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menenangkan diri, Sakura,"

"Ya... Kemana?"

"Hmm suatu tempat di desa terpencil?"

"Hahh kau ini..."

"Ya... Ngomong-ngomong sidang perceraianku dengan Naruto sudah dimulai,"

"Apa?!"


	7. our marriage 7

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 7

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat surat yang ia pegang. Surat itu baru sampai di rumahnya tadi pagi. Karena tak sempat membukanya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa surat itu ke kantornya.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Menggenggam erat sepucuk surat... akte perceraiannya.

Ya.

Naruto Uzumaki resmi bercerai dengan Ino Uzumaki... mantan istrinya...

Ah.

Setetes air jatuh dari mata biru Naruto. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghapusnya, tapi sialnya air itu terus mengalir. Tak henti-henti. Naruto benci sekali.

_Kenapa Ino harus berpisah dengannya?_

"huhuhuuuu..."

Benteng pertahanan Naruto Uzumaki akhirnya runtuh. Pria dewasa itu menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil. Naruto ingat saat ia melamar Ino untuk menikah, Ino juga menangis sesenggukan seperti ia sekarang.

Tapi itu dulu. _Saat mereka masih saling mencintai... _

Naruto menangis makin keras. Hatinya dikoyak-koyak tanpa ampun. Surat cerainya basah, saksi dari air mata pilu yang masih tak rela berpisah dengan (mantan) istrinya.

"Ino.…… Ino... "

panggil Naruto tanpa henti di sela isak tangisnya...


	8. our marriage 8

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 8

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Narita Airport, menjelang siang.

"Lama menunggu, Bijin-san?"

"Hmm lumayan..."

Dua pasang kekasih saling berpandangan lucu lalu sang pria merangkul wanitanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau telat lima menit, Sai," Ino Yamanaka, dulunya Uzumaki, agak manyun sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Ya ampun, kau cuma perlu menungguku lima menit, Ino. Coba aku, perlu dua tahun untuk menunggumu supaya kau bisa ada di sisiku seperti sekarang ini," Sai menjawil gemas hidung mancung wanita pirangnya.

Ino balas tersenyum. Ah, lelaki itu benar. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama juga ya, dua tahun sejak pertama mereka bertemu...

"Jadi kita akan kemana, sayang?" Ino berhenti sebentar di depan pintu masuk bandara. Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Coba pilih mana yang kau suka. Paris atau Roma?"

Ino diam sejenak, berpikir cepat. "Paris, kedengarannya lebih romantis," cengir Ino. Sai pun tersenyum. "Okay, it's Paris then," lalu jemari lentik Sai memesan via online tiket keberangkatan mereka berdua.

*

*

*


	9. our marriage 9

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 9

Omake

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Sai menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Kini sepasang kekasih itu sudah ada di dalam pesawat, siap untuk melabuhkan mimpi mereka berdua di Paris.

Semua berawal dari pesta malam tahun baru di kediaman Uzumaki. Sai, yang merupakan partner kerja baru Naruto, terpesona oleh keindahan berwujud nyata dalam diri nyonya rumah. Ino Uzumaki.

_Gawat_. Mulanya begitu pikir Sai.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan istri teman kerjanya. Istrinya si kuning berisik Naruto.

Dimulailah malam-malam penuh gelisah Sai. Siapa sangka panah cupid sebegitu dalamnya menghujam hati Sai, si pemuda berhati dingin yang tak pernah merasakan cinta sekalipun.

Sejak pesta malam itu, mimpi Sai berpusat pada satu tujuan. Ino Yamanaka harus menjadi miliknya.

*

Kejam sih memang.

Setelah Sai pikir-pikir, dirinya begitu tega ingin merebut istri teman baiknya sendiri. Naruto sangat baik dan tulus. Walaupun si kuning itu lamban, Sai tak bisa mengabaikan sudah berapa banyak kebaikan Naruto yang ia terima. Ia tak bisa begitu saja merebut Ino dari pelukan Naruto.

Sai sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki memang teman yang sangat baik. Tapi di sisi lain, jiwa raganya juga sangat menginginkan istri sahabatnya itu. Bayangan Ino tak pernah lepas dari mimpi indah Sai.

Jadi dimulailah satu rencana licik.

*

Dengan senyuman hambar, anehnya Sai bisa memprovokasi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk rajin minum bersama di bar. Tentu pada awalnya ia yang harus rajin mentraktir mereka. Tapi lama kelamaan, Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri yang datang duluan ke bar. Mereka selalu bertanding siapa yang paling kuat minum. Betul-betul dua orang yang bodoh memang.

Sai tahu Ino tak suka Naruto mabuk. Juga Sai tahu semakin lama Naruto berada di bar, semakin sering pula Ino merasa sendirian. Wanita cantik itu hanya berprofesi sebagai ibu rumah tangga, belum punya anak pula.

Kesendirian bisa membuat pikiran buruk kemana-mana. Disaat itulah Sai datang. Sai rajin mengantar Naruto yang mabuk berat pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, awalnya hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya. Meskipun Ino hanya menganggapnya teman kerja Naruto yang sangat baik, selalu bersedia mengantar suaminya yang teler pulang.

Pertemuan mereka semakin intens. Rencana pertama Sai mulus sesuai tujuan. Ino memang tak bilang apa-apa di depan Sai, tapi ia tahu tepat lima menit usai Ino menutup pintu rumahnya, sentakan-sentakan kecil mulai terdengar dalam rumah itu. Ino makin sering memarahi Naruto.

Sai tersenyum lebar. Selanjutnya rencana kedua.

*

Ada seorang gadis aneh yang sering mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Naruto dan Sai. Awalnya Sai hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar. Gadis itu sama dengannya. Mencintai orang yang sudah menikah.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Pipinya selalu merah bila melewati meja kerja Naruto. Sai jadi lucu sendiri melihatnya. Apa ia juga seperti itu kalau bertemu Ino saat mengantar Naruto pulang?

Sai memutuskan Hinata akan jadi pion ya yang berharga.

_Perselingkuhan bisa membuat perceraian lebih cepat terjadi bukan? _

*

Untungnya status Sai masih single jadi ia lebih mudah mengajak Hinata untuk ikut minum sama-sama di bar bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, Shikamaru kadang-kadang ikut.

Mulanya Sai pikir Hinata tak akan pernah mau diajak pergi ke bar, toh gadis itu 'gadis baik-baik'. Tapi siapa sangka Hinata yang kalem setuju. Tanpa usaha keras dan manipulasi Sai, Hinata menjalankan sendiri peran teman baik wanita pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto rupanya. Pun Sai juga sangat mencintai Ino. Sai bisa melihat mata sendu Hinata tiap Naruto membicarakan istrinya yang cantik.

_Tapi tenang saja Hinata, _Sai tersenyum bijak. _Kita berdua pasti akan mendapatkan cinta sejati kita. _

*

Rutin mengantar Naruto pulang mabuk selama setahun penuh, akhirnya Sai berhasil mendapat tempat di hati Ino. Setelah menempatkan Naruto di sofa, Sai tinggal lebih lama untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Ino. Betapa wanita pirang itu makin kesal karena tingkah Naruto yang makin lama makin buruk.

Mulanya teman curhat. Tak apa, begitu saja Sai sudah berbunga-bunga. Siapa tahu tahun depan Ino sudah jadi miliknya, lamun Sai bahagia.

*

Ulang tahun pernikahan?

Naruto sedang sibuk membicarakan hadiah apa yang paling tepat untuk Ino di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke tujuh bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sai tidak ditanya, tentu saja karena ia masih single. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menguping sambil berpura-pura bosan.

Naruto curhat Ino makin sering marah-marah. Pun Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Temari bahkan mengancam Shikamaru untuk cerai bila lelaki bermuka ngantuk itu lupa tanggal pernikahan mereka.

"Apa segitu pentingnya?" tanya Sai kala itu.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas. "Ya. Para istri terlalu sentimentil. Menyusahkan sekali," keluhnya.

"Setidaknya istrimu tidak barbar. Coba aku, Sakura selalu meninju tembok rumah kalau marah. Sepertinya aku menikahi wanita yang salah. Dia Hulk versi pink, bukan bidadari," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi kali ini sepertinya kemarahan Ino mulai tidak wajar. Dia bahkan marah hanya karena aku lupa menjemur handuk usai mandi. Bayangkan! Aku mulai tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya," keluh Naruto pias. Hinata refleks mengusap-usap punggung Naruto. Ya, sejak Sai rajin mengajaknya minum di bar, Hinata resmi jadi satu-satunya gadis di geng pertemanan kecil mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru melihat belaian halus Hinata pada Naruto.

"Sabar Naruto-kun. Mungkin Ino sedang PMS jadi dia sering marah begitu," hibur Hinata. Naruto mendengus. "Masa tiap hari PMS?" ketusnya.

Sai tersenyum saja. Dalam hati ia mencatat tanggal pernikahan tuan Uzumaki dan nyonya. Tiba hari H, Sai langsung mengajukan permohonan resign pada bos Kakashi. Seisi kantor sangat terkejut dan tentu saja, Sai dengan dramatis mengundang mereka semua bersenang-senang di bar langganan. Naruto tampak keberatan, apalagi pria bodoh itu belum membeli hadiah untuk Ino (Sai selalu berhasil membuat Naruto lupa atau sibuk hingga tak pernah sempat membelinya).

Dengan rangkulan ala persahabatan, Sai memohon pada Naruto untuk ikut ke pesta perpisahannya. "Ayolah brother, kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Kau harus, oh bukan. Kau wajib ikut." akting Sai sempurna.

Naruto mendesah. "Sai, hari ini anniversary pernikahanku dengan Ino. Kalau malam ini aku tak datang, Ino pasti marah besar," kata Naruto tak enak.

"Huh, Anniversary... Toh tiap tahun kau merayakannya, tahun depan juga bisa. Tapi aku, bulan depan pun mungkin sudah pergi dari kantor ini," sungut Sai.

Naruto bingung, harus memilih antara istri atau sahabat baiknya. Sai menjentikkan jari. "Begini saja, kau telpon saja Ino, minta izin padanya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti. Bilang saja kalau ini pesta perpisahan Sai. Aku kan teman baikmu," Sai mengajukan idenya cepat.

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Kau benar. Aku coba minta izin dulu padanya. Sebentar, akan ku telfon dia," Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Secepat kilat Sai menjatuhkan diri seolah didorong dari belakang dan menjatuhkan ponsel Naruto hingga pecah.

"Maaf Sai, aku tak sengaja," Kiba, yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Sai, refleks menyodorkan tangan. Walaupun ia merasa tak pernah menyenggol Sai tapi kenapa si muka pucat itu terjatuh?

Sai meringis, "Tak apa," gumamnya pelan. Sementara Naruto menatap horor hpnya yang retak. "Naruto, maaf. Biar kuganti hpmu," sanggah Sai langsung. "Haaa bagaimana caranya aku menelepon Ino?" sungut Naruto nanar.

Sai senyum bak malaikat. "Aku akan mengirimnya pesan, tenang saja. Ah aku ingat aku belum mengundang pak manajer. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Di belakang Naruto, Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentu saja ia tak akan mengirimkan Ino pesan. Dengan begitu rumah tangga mereka makin cepat hancur. Kalau besoknya Naruto bertanya kenapa Sai tak mengirimkan pesan untuk Ino, bilang saja ia lupa. Toh Sai sibuk dengan pesta perpisahannya sendiri.

*

Oke, yang tadi malam itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sai tersenyum puas. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan lancar, sungguh mengherankan. Apa itu artinya semesta mendukung Naruto untuk berpisah dengan Ino?

Sebelum sampai di rumah Naruto, Sai pura-pura meracau di mobil betapa pernikahan itu mengekang para lelaki. Itulah alasannya kenapa ia belum juga menikah sampai sekarang. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menimpali setuju. Kini para married men yang setengah mabuk merindukan setengah mati masa-masa lajang mereka yang penuh kebebasan.

Dan saat Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, pria berambut kuning itu akan mengatakan betapa ia menyesal telah menikah pada istrinya sendiri.

Sai tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ah, ia tadi bertemu Ino lagi. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan tampil seksi malam ini. Melihatnya saja bikin lutut Sai lemas, ya Tuhan... Apalagi tadi wanita pirang itu memakai gaun ketat merah backless. Sai menyempatkan diri menghirup aroma parfum Ino sebanyak yang ia bisa. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan.

_Sebentar lagi, _Sai memandang foto Ino dalam-dalam. _Kau akan menjadi milikku... _

*

Perayaan ulang Anniversary pernikahan?

_Apa lagi itu? _

"Yeah, malam ini aku sudah berjanji untuk menebus malam ulang tahun pernikahanku bulan lalu yang gagal," Naruto memberitahu teman gengnya bahwa malam ini, apapun yang terjadi, meski itu kiamat sekalipun, ia harus segera pulang ke rumah menjemput Ino lalu makan malam romantis bersama di restoran mewah yang baru buka di Tokyo.

"Hah?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Intinya, Naruto akan dinner di restoran mewah bersama istrinya malam ini, tak boleh diganggu gugat," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, wajahnya sangat tertekan. "Kalau aku bisa bilang, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar pernikahanku selamat,"

"Kau berlebihan, baka," ketus Shikamaru. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak Shikamaru. Segalanya sekarang jadi sangat sulit. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa Ino bisa saja meninggalkanku kapanpun yang ia mau," gumam Naruto lelah.

Semua temannya terdiam. Dari ekspresi Naruto juga tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini, perkataan pria berkumis rubah itu sepertinya benar. Hinata memandang iba, dibelainya punggung lelah Naruto.

"Jangan cemas, Naruto-kun. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata lembut. Naruto balas tersenyum, tangannya menepuk pelan lengan Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya. Mata hitam Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang. Umpan yang bagus untuk Sai.

*

"Klien Sarutobi ingin bertemu malam ini. Kita tak boleh mengabaikannya, Naruto,"

"Tapi Sai, kau tahu sendiri kan malam ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino,"

"Tentu aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi siang. Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa calon klien terbesar kita mau datang malam ini?"

Nafas Naruto makin sesak. Klien Sarutobi sudah lama ia incar, hampir setengah tahun meyakinkan mereka untuk bekerjasama dengan kantor Naruto. Tapi... Tapi kenapa waktunya sangat tidak tepat? Ino pasti akan marah besar kalau janjinya malam ini ingkar lagi.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi, atasan mereka. Naruto mendongak. "Jangan kecewakan mereka, nasib kantor kecil kita ini bergantung di pundakmu," Kakashi tersenyum bangga dan menepuk bahu Naruto. Tentu ia berharap banyak pada anak buahnya itu. Sai tersenyum datar.

"Dan Sai, dampingi rekanmu ini. Anggap saja ini job terakhir sebelum kau resign," kata Kakashi, gantian menepuk bahu Sai. Sai mengangguk.

Selepas Kakashi pergi, Naruto membuang nafas berat. Sangat berat. Entah apa lagi alasannya kali ini agar Ino mau memakluminya.

Diam-diam ujung bibir Sai membentuk senyuman. Oh, lagi-lagi semua sesuai rencana. Soal permintaan mendadak klien, tentu saja itu semua Sai yang mengatur.

Malam sebentar lagi datang. Sai melihat langit sore di balik jendela kantor. Ia tak sabar menunggu rencana finalnya terjadi. Penantian panjang selama dua tahun untuk mendapatkan Ino Yamanaka sebentar lagi terwujud.

Ya.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi.

Hinata harus ikut malam ini.


	10. our marriage 10

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 10

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Isu perselingkuhan berhembus kuat, persis seperti yang diinginkan Sai. Nama baik Hinata tentu tercemar. Tapi toh paling hanya sebentar. Hinata sendiri diam-diam juga menginginkan Naruto bukan? Dia sendiri diam-diam juga berharap Naruto segera bercerai bukan?

Jadi Sai tak perlu merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Toh mereka sama-sama untung, walaupun tentu saja Hinata tak tahu kalau Sai adalah dalang dibalik kehancuran rumah tangga Naruto dan Ino.

Sai tersenyum damai. Kembali ke masa kini, genggaman tangan Ino makin hangat. Cinta. Akhirnya Sai merasakannya. Dan bila ia sudah mencinta, tentu ia harus memperjuangkannya. Apa artinya cinta bila tak bisa dimiliki? Hanya orang lemah yang bilang cinta tak harus memiliki. Bodoh. Meskipun itu berarti Sai harus menginjak-injak kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Tapi tak apa. Semua itu setimpal. Cintanya pada Ino Yamanaka terlalu besar. Semua ini sebanding.

Everything is fair in war and love.

*


	11. our marriage 11

.

.

.

**Our not so happy marriage**

chapter 11

for #INOcentWhiteDay 2019

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Sai tertidur. Ino kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela pesawat, melihat langit yang berwarna sama dengan iris matanya. Genggaman tangan Sai masih memeluk erat tangannya. Jemari mereka tetap saling terpaut walau pesawat sudah mengudara selama dua jam.

Ino Yamanaka melamun. Mengingat beberapa kenangan tentang mantan suaminya.

Cinta pertamanya datang begitu saja. Naruto Uzumaki terlihat sangat berkilauan pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

Pernikahan mereka pun bisa dibilang bahagia. Meskipun ternyata Naruto mengidap infertilitas... Semua itu terungkap saat mereka memeriksakan diri ke dokter setelah 4 tahun menikah tapi belum juga berhasil punya anak.

Ino kecewa berat. Tapi disembunyikannya kekecewaan itu rapat-rapat. Ia mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati, namun hatinya juga tak bisa dibohongi. _Ia ingin punya anak..._..

Lalu datanglah Sai.

Dengan segala kebaikan dan kesabarannya, semua itu membuat Ino nyaris gila. Malam-malam dimana mereka sering bertemu saat Sai mengantar suaminya pulang, hati Ino goyah.

Tiap mengingat Sai, Ino menampar wajahnya, menangis diam-diam. Ia tak boleh mengingat pria lain. Ia sudah menikah, demi Tuhan! Bukankah Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya dalam hidup? Bukankah dulu ia sangat menginginkan Naruto?

Sai membuatnya gila. Ino tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Cintanya pada Naruto mulai pudar.

_Apa itu cinta sejati? _

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu. Ino tahu Sai jatuh cinta padanya dan Sai pun akhirnya tahu Ino juga membalas cintanya.

Cinta mereka cinta yang diam. Yang hanya tergambar lewat pandangan mata. Mereka memang saling mencintai tapi Sai tak akan pernah melukai Naruto lebih dari ini. Pun Ino. Mereka tak pernah berselingkuh fisik sebelum Ino resmi bercerai.

Sai memang tak pernah membicarakan manipulasinya, tapi Ino tahu semua itu. Semakin lama ia menyangkal semakin dalam pula rasa cintanya tenggelam. Ino menyerah. Ino memilih lelaki yang berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya. Ino luluh pada Sai.

Selanjutnya Ino memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi toh sebenarnya Ino memang lama-lama jengkel juga pada Naruto. Mantan suami bodohnya itu selalu bersikap lebih baik pada Hinata dan membelanya. _Sialan_. Andai saja Naruto benar-benar mencintainya, memperlakukannya lebih baik dari si sok lugu Hyuuga itu, _mungkin_ Ino tak akan berpaling pada Sai.

Tapi yah sudahlah.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Pernikahan selama tujuh tahun dengan Naruto terasa seperti mimpi baginya kini. Masa lalu yang... kadang indah, kadang menyesakkan. Wajah Naruto muncul dalam pandangan gelap Ino.

_Apakah ia menyesal? _

Tidak. Ino refleks menggeleng. Matanya kembali terbuka dan memandang lembut pria di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya sangat kontras dibanding kulit pucatnya. Wajah tidur yang damai dan bahagia.

Pria inilah yang memenangkan hati Ino.

Ino tersenyum. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sai. Tibanya di Paris, mereka akan segera menikah.

*

*

*

*

Fin


End file.
